1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vending machine locks.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art vending machine locks have been known to be subject to vandalism, for example, by drilling. In addition, many of the prior art vending machine locks provide poor access control. Several other shortcomings also exist. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved vending machine lock.